Wonders Of The Waterfall II
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Eatle meets Dana's parents. Written by guestsuprise per request of Jeannenobunaga. I only posted it for them.


**Written by guestsurprise per request of Jeannenobunaga, who own Dana. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Wonders Of The Waterfall II**

This was a great day so far! Eatle and Dana were having a great day of swimming and having the times of their lives. He had a surprise for her and today he was going to meet her parents. He shined his shiny exterior and put on the biggest smile he could muster. Once her parents drove up in the car, they gave the worst frowns in the world.

"HE IS THE ONE YOU HAVE AS A BOYFRIEND?!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Her mother wailed. "WE HAD SUCH HIGH HOPES FOR YOU!"

"Mom! Dad! Stop! You're making him upset!" Dana said sadly. Eatle's eyes started to well up with tears and then he took a step forward.

"I apologize that I am not what you were expecting. It's true that I am not the most handsome alien."

"That I am aware of. Please do not see my daughter ever again," Dana's father snarled. Eatle looked at the ground sadly and then nodded respectfully.

"I promise to never speak to her again," Eatle said sadly and then he turned and ran away.

"EATLE! NO!" Dana screamed. She then turned furiously to her parents and explained all of what Eatle had gone through. After a few moments, her parents regretfully saw their mistake. Dana turned around and tried to findEatle but he was nowhere to be found.

* * *

 _2 days later…_

Dana had been searching for Eatle for days and she could not find him anywhere. She was about to give up hope when all of the sudden she heard something in the water. She peeked through the bushes and saw him cleaning the trash that someone had put in the waterfall.

"I wish people would take care of this place! I almost feel like I'm part of the garbage that I'm cleaning out!" He said sadly.

"You're much more valuable than trash," Dana cooed as she began to wade in the water towards him. She had on her swimming suit on and some swim shorts, ready to swim. Eatle's eyes widened and he immediately began to swim away.

"EATLE! WAIT! COME BACK!" Dana called as she dove in the water and began swimming towards him.

"Dana, stay away! We've already been through this!" Eatle said, as tears slowly began to form.

"Eatle, listen to me! My parents are sorry! They want to apologize!" Dana said as she swam after him.

"No! I promised to stay away from you! Just go and find someone else!"

"I don't want anyone else, Eatle. I want you!" Dana said as she was starting to gain on him.

"Dana! There are plenty of other people out there! Go and find someone else!" He said, letting one tear drip down his face. It hurt Dana's heart to see Eatle look so sad.

"Eatle! I'm not leaving you here! Please come back so we can talk!" Dana called back to him. Eatle shook his head and managed to swim in a cave-like place. He then pulled a large boulder in front of it, blocking Dana out. Dana swam over to the cave and began to beat on the boulder.

"EATLE! EATLE! LET ME IN!" Dana said, now tears filling up her eyes. She could hear his sobs and she knew that she had to find some way in. Meanwhile, Eatle was trying to wipe away his tears because he knew it wasn't manly to cry. But then he saw Dana stick her hand in the cave trying to feel around for him. She continued to call him, but he pretended not to hear her. Suddenly, he heard a scream.

"DANA!" He panicked. He removed the boulder and swam out. The minute he did she pounced on him and sat on his lap where he couldn't move.

"G-Get up!" Eatle spluttered. But Dana was immovable. She smashed her lips into his and then began caressing his neck.

"Eatle (kiss), calm down, babe. (Kiss) My parents want to get to know you more," Dana said as she continued to kiss him. Eatle's face was turning red because of Dana's flirty gestures, and she definitely wasn't going to let him leave. Suddenly, her parents drove up. Eatle's eyes widened, but Dana held on to him.

"Easy there…now just calm down. They just want to meet you and this time they will be polite," Dana smiled. She then took his hand and they walked over to her parents. Her father and mother saw his nervousness.

"No need to be frightened son. We apologize for everything; we were wrong Eatle," the father said as he gently shook his hand.

"Welcome to the family sweetie," the mother smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. Dana then kissed Eatle lightly on the lips and made him blush. Now the entire family was complete once more.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Jeannenobunaga, I hope you liked it.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
